


Lusty Lockdown

by wazelgo



Category: Political RPF - Australian 20th-21st c.
Genre: F/M, I'm Going to Hell, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:21:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25728877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wazelgo/pseuds/wazelgo
Summary: You're just an intern trying to get ahead at work. He's just a premier trying to get his constituents to wear a damn mask.
Relationships: Daniel Andrews/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Lusty Lockdown

I stayed late at the offices at Treasury Place, hoping to get a head start on tomorrow’s press releases. I’m an intern for the Victoria Premier’s Office, and lately, we’ve been just snowed under.

I knew it was a risk. You don’t want to be out after curfew, especially if you work for Dan. God, he’d be so disappointed if any of us were caught out. But I just wanted to sneak a little bit of prep work in.

And so I was standing at the copier, waiting for my printing when I heard, “Where’s your mask?”

I jumped and turned around, startled, staring at  _ him _ . The man, the myth, the legend

Daniel Andrews. Dandrews. Dictator Dan.

_ Daddy _ Dan. In his bespectacled glory. Eyebrow arched with disappointment. It was a good news day, so he had his comfy, well-worn North Face jacket on. It looked so warm, but his eyes were cold.

“I… I… didn’t know anyone else was still here” I whisper.

“You’ll need to be punished.” He tutted, “Turn around, the sooner we get through this, the sooner we can get back to business”

I turned. He bent me over the copier, sure to keep his face as far from mine as possible.

SMACK

SMACK

SMACK

“Next time, do the right thing.”

He ran his hand over my backside, as if soothing where he’d punished me. I whimpered girlishly.

“Oh.” He growled.

I found myself shoved up against the copier, briefings flying to the floor.

“If Victorians know one thing, it’s how to look out for each other, right?” he whispered in my ear, his mask sensually tickling my neck.

He shoved my skirt up, and tore through my underwear the way Victorian Police tear through protesters. Soon I’d also feel a baton.

His wangus felt average in length, but thick and hot. Like a VB can forgotten in the sun at the height of cricket season. He seemed to have some trouble getting situated.

“I can’t do this on my own. I need every Victorian to play their part.” He huffed. I rolled my eyes and reached back to position him and he pushed forward. I moaned at his size. “It’s painful, it’s challenging, it’s very difficult, but its the only strategy we have.” He grunted in my ear.

Once he started moving, he chugged away at me like an ageing tram, mechanically, jolting and wheezing. But he drove me down hard.

As he neared his peak, it was as if we could hear the mighty roar of footy finals long past. As if all of Victoria was with me on my glorious quest to serve our leader.

He pulled out of me, stepped back to a safe 1.5 metres and tucked his hog away.

“We should get on the beers sometime”

I righted myself and turned to leave, but a thought struck me.

I looked at the clock.

**8:15pm** . 


End file.
